Darkness Over Hyrule
by ZeldasLittleWriter
Summary: Darkness has crawled over hyrule. Ganondorf has captured the princess once again and to make things worse, Dark Link is back as well. Will Link be able to save Zelda? Or will she have to fight for herself before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

_Zelda's P.O.V_

I felt the cold wind blowing against my face. 'Something isn't right.' I thought to myself.

The white clouds I used to see grew a dark grey. The bright green grass turned to dark brown color. The wind grew faster and faster.

'I have to get Link. I hope he is okay.' I thought. 'I will go check on him. Just to make sure, I'm sure he is okay though, but just in case.' I thought to myself once more. I walked slowly towards Ordon Village than all of a sudden, Ganondorf jumped right in front of me with a bag in one of his hands and a sword in another.

"Why hello your highness," He says in a dark and low voice.

I was in so much shock that I could hardly get the right words out of my mouth. I couldn't think of anything so I quickly turned around and started running. He jumped in front of me again, but this time his sword was pointing at my neck.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I don't think you can escape now." He said and an evil Smirk appered on his face. All of a sudden he threw his sword down and grabbed the bag with his two hands and slowly made his way towards me.

I gasped in shock not knowing what to do, but it was too late, the small rusty bag already was over my whole body. I saw Ganondorf quickly seal the bag from the bottom.

"N-No!" I said and squirmed around in the bag.

"Oh yes." Ganondorf said and had a long evil laugh.

'Oh Link, wherever you are, please be okay.' I thought to myself and then I kicked the bag hoping he would drop me.

Ganondorf felt Zelda's hard kick. "Owch!" he said. He kicked the bottom of the bag tremendously hard hurting Zelda's legs so much; it felt like he broke them.

"Gah!" I screamed in pain.

"Now let's go inside the castle, your highness." Ganondorf Picked up his sword and walked towards the castle, holding the heavy bag that held the princess with one hand.

When he was walking towards the castle two guards approached him immediately, but he easily made a deep gash in both of their stomachs. Zelda heard them fall to the cold hard pavement.

"Oh no!" I blurted out loud.

Ganondorf walked inside to find no other guards alive. The rest were killed by a friend of his. "Dark Link! What a great job you did!" He told Dark Link. His pale skin and white hair made him look even crazier than he actually is.

"Why thank you. It took me three hours to do this. Anyways shall we go upstairs? I made something special for Zelda." He said and smirked.

"W-What?" I said my heart was pounding faster than ever. My mind was racing with things he made for me. 'He is going to kill me for sure.' I thought.

Ganondorf carried me upstairs and dropped me out of the bag and there I saw, the most terrible thing I have ever seen in my whole entire life.

"Isn't it beautiful your highness?" Dark Link said.

"What did you do to Link?!" I said. There I saw him he was held up with a rope by his neck with bruises, gashes from a sword, and cuts all over his body. I quickly ran up to him and cut the rope down.

"Link?" I said in a questioning voice holding him gently in my arms.

"Z-Zelda…" He said in a very weak voice.

"Shh….. It's okay. You'll be fine." I said in a hoarse voice. I felt a salty clear tear escape my eye.

"I'm s-sorry Zelda. I failed you." He said his eyes starting to close.

"No.. You can't leave me Link. Please stay with me. Be that strong hero I know!" I started to yell, but it was to late, I felt his last soft words.

"Be a good princess for me. Alright?" His eyes slid closed and his weak heart stopped. His last breath was taken. He died painfully in Zelda's comforting arms.

"L-Link! N-No!" I said my heart pounding so fast I felt like I was going to explode with rage, but instead I let my pain out and started to cry softly on Links bloody chest.

"I'll finish this battle for you no matter what." I said softly and felt brave enough to stand up. I quickly look around to find my bow and arrows but I only found my bow near the window, but it was shattered to pieces and I could cut myself or possible fall out.

"I still remember that promise that I made with Link." I said to Ganondorf and Dark Link. Is if that he can't finish something or if I couldn't, we would finish it for each other." I said with a tear slowly rolling down my warm cheek.

I ran towards the shattered glass window and grabbed my bow almost falling out.

I quickly ran towards the door dodging Ganondorf and Dark Link.

"Get that princess right now!" Ganondorf yelled to Dark Link.

"Yes master." He said running after Zelda.

Dark Link finally caught up to her. He had a small dagger in his left hand under his sleeve which he hid so Zelda couldn't see it.

"Zelda." He said in a flirty voice.

"Zelda I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm just, well will this explain?" He slowly leaned in and kissed her and grabbed out the dagger and stabbed her in the stomach.

I pushed him away after he stabbed me. I feel to the floor, but soon stood up. Im not giving up. I grabbed his dagger and stabbed him twice in the stomach.

"uh-hh…" Dark Link said and soon fell to the floor.

"Like I said, I would finish anything if Link didn't." I walked away and dropped the dagger.

I walked around the room and I soon found my arrows. They where long and sharp and could hurt a person easily. I picked one up and put it in my bow, ready if Ganondorf come to get me.

I started to walk outside the castle making sure that nothing was behind me. The wind was faster than ever, my hair was blowing everywhere.

"Gah!" I said. The cut from Dark Link was deep and probably had an infection. 'Not now Zelda! You need to protect your kingdom or you will never forgive yourself!' She told herself. She felt brave and was courageous enough to fight Ganondorf.

_Ganondorf's P.O.V_

"Where is that little mutt?" I said filled with anger. "Its been thirty-five minutes!" I yelled.

"I will get her myself you idiot!" I ran down the stairs with my sword in my hand. I didn't care if I would kill Zelda.

I saw Dark Link twitching on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

"You idiot! Where is she! I Will kill her myself!" I said with a very deep voice.

"S-Shes outside t-the castle." He said in a hoarse voice.

"Why thank you, Dark Link!" I said and stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes grew big, but then slowly slid closed with blood escaping his mouth I no longer needed him after all, he was just a useless.

I walk outside to see that the clouds where darker than ever and that everything around us was dead. It was a beautiful sight.

The atmosphere was cold, just the way I like it.

I felt a small evil smirk appear on my face and started to walk around looking for Zelda.

I started to walk around and it didn't take me a while to find her. She had a arrow in her bow. I had to be careful on what I do or else I get shot.

"Why hello your highness." I said bowing down.

"Why are you bowing down when you're the prince of evil, and I am the princess of light? It doesn't really make scene." She said in a strange voice, which did not sound like hers.

She turned around and pointed her arrow at my throat, the same way I pointed my sword at hers earlier.

Then, she let go.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zelda's P.O.V_

I let go of my arrow, which went right through Ganondorf's neck.

"Gah!" He said when the arrow went right through his neck. He fell to the floor, laying in a pool of his own blood. His eyes and mouth where open. It was a disgusting sight.

Hyrule was starting to go back to normal. The trees had green leaves and the flowers where bright and vibrant. The grass was starting to grow green and the dark grey clouds grew white and puffy. Everyone started to go out of their houses and cheer for me. They were proud of me, but I wasn't. I left the one person I cared the most about behind.

"How did you do it alone?" A villager asked.

"Where is Link? He must be proud." Another said.

I felt a salty tear roll down my cheek.

"My fellow people." I said and started to talk in a hoarse voice.

"Link is gone. He died. He fought for our kingdom. H-He died as a…..a…." I said I felt like I was going to bawl my eyes out."As a hero." I sniffed. "And let us remember him, for he has risked his life for all of us." I was cut off and stared off in the distance. Everybody turned around and saw nothing. I continued my speech. "Without him, Ganondorf would have Hyrule, and make it his." Everyone gasped. "That's right. So let us pray for him, and hope he has a good time in heaven." When I finished I ran inside the castle and went to the top. Where Link died, but something strange happened.

"L-Link?" I said.

"Yes? Your highness?" a voice said. It sounded just like Link's. I turned around and there I saw him, with no cuts, no bruses, no scars, nothing. He wore a white tunic, instead of his green one.

"Link!" I said in a cheerful voice, hoping it was true. I ran up and hugged him, but fell over, it was only a hallucination.

"It was too good to be true…." I said and started to cry softly on the floor.

I walk slowly to my room, still crying.

I slowly opened the door and walked over to my shelf, which had a picture of Link and I.

"I'll be a good princess." I whispered to the picture and grabbed it, holding it tightly in my arms.

"For you…" 

**((The end! I hoped you liked my story that I wrote. It just came to my mind. My weirdo mind. Anyways, I'm going to a Zelink story soon so stay tuned if you like Zelink!))**


End file.
